Keep Your Hands of Mine!
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: "Kau! Kau pulang saja sana! Sasuke itu... Sasuke itu milikku! Hanya milikku!", SasuNaru, AU, Sho-ai, for SasuNaru Day. Don't like don't read!
1. Dobe is Mine

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, Out of Characters, Alternative Universe. Don't like, don't read!**

**_a.n.t_**

**~Keep Your Hands of Mine!~**

_**Chapter 1**_

**b****y: Aoi no Tsuki**

_**...**__**For Indonesian SasuNaru Day...

* * *

**_

KLEK!

Pintu rumah itu terbuka dengan seseorang yang memegang kenop besi pada jalan masuk itu. Kesunyian langsung menyambutnya, begitu sepi. Dengan langkah perlahan, sosok itu pun berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan dalam rumah mewah itu.

Suara televisi sayup-sayup terdengar di telinga pemuda tersebut. Tak berpikir lama, dia pun menemukan sumber dari suara televisi pada sebuah ruang tengah di rumah besar itu.

"Pagi, Sasuke-Teme," seru pemuda berambut pirang itu sambil berjalan mendekati pemuda raven yang berada di sebuah sofa ruang tengah.

Sedikit terkaget mendengar suara cempreng itu tiba-tiba. Sang Uchiha melirik sebentar ke arah pemuda yang baru saja menyapanya lalu setelah itu pandangan mata onyx-nya kembali menatap layar televisi.

"Hn, mau apa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke datar tanpa melihat sosok Naruto.

"Eh? Kata Ayah, kau ditinggal keluar kota oleh keluargamu dan kau berniat tak ikut mereka. Aku ke sini ingin menemanimu, Teme!" jelas Naruto yang diakhiri sebuah cengiran lebar.

"Hn, lalu?"

"La-lalu kau bilang?" geram Naruto menatap Sasuke. Cengiran lebar itu pun langsung lenyap. "Ka-kau menyebalkan! Tak bisakah kau memperlakukanku dengan baik, hah?" Dengan perasaan kesal, pemuda yang memiliki mata biru langit itu pun melangkah.

Niat dalam hatinya hanya satu, yaitu meninggalkan pemuda pantat Ayam yang telah membuatnya jengkel. Tapi, niat itu pupus ketika sebuah tangan putih susu menariknya hingga jatuh dalam pangkuan sang pemuda Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Mau apa kau? Lepaskan aku, Baka-Teme!" keluh Naruto ketika tubuhnya sudah berada sangat dekat dengan sang Uchiha. Wajah _stoic_ itu pun menampakkan senyum hangatnya. Senyum hangat yang begitu sempurna bagi sang Uzumaki.

"Tadi aku hanya bercanda, Dobe. Aku senang kau datang kemari," seru Sasuke yang kini membenamkan wajahnya di punggung Naruto.

"Sa-suke..."

"Hn."

Indra penciuman Sasuke menghirup dalam-dalam aroma jeruk dari tubuh sang kekasih. Sambil memejamkan mata onyx-nya, pemuda raven itu semakin memeluk erat tubuh mungil Naruto. Begitu erat hingga detak jantung sang Dobe dapat terdengar olehnya.

Senyuman tipis menghias di wajah _stoic_ Sasuke, "Kau berdebar-debar, Dobe." godanya yang masih memejamkan kedua mata onyx-nya.

"Ghaa! Le-lepaskan aku, Sasu-ke, ngh~" Nada yang sudah kehilangan ketegasannya itu kini menjadi lirih. Sangat lirih hingga mata biru itu hanya bisa merasakan kehangatan dari sang Teme.

Hembusan nafas sang Uchiha membuat Naruto terdiam. Deru nafas itu begitu menusuk kulitnya namun kehangatan dapat dirasakannya dengan jelas.

Tak menolak memang. Dia menginginkan sang waktu untuk berhenti. Berhenti lebih lama agar dekapan ini dapat dirasakannya. Hanya untuknya dekapan yang terasa hangat ini. Ya, hanya untuk seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Bukan karena keegoisannya ia menginginkan itu, tapi karena kasih sayang yang begitu besar dalam hatinya kepada sang Uchiha.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto..."

Panggilan nama itu terdengar meredam di telinga sang Uzumaki. Panggilan nama yang dilantunkan secara berulang-ulang kali itu membuatnya semakin mencintai sang pemuda Uchiha.

Drrtt... Drrtt... Drrtt...

Getaran ponsel yang berada di saku celana sang pemuda pirang membuatnya bergerak untuk meraih benda tersebut. Lepas sudah semua kehangatan yang menjalarinya. Kini pelukan itu terlepas begitu saja dari tubuh Naruto.

Rasa jengkel sedikit merasuk dalam hati Uchiha bungsu. Mata onyx miliknya melihat sang Dobe yang kini telah meraih ponsel dari dalam saku celananya. Lalu dengan satu tekanan pada tombol berwarna hijau. Percakapan itu pun dimulai.

"Ha-halo," seru Naruto yang mengawali pembicaraan dengan seseorang yang berada entah di mana.

"Naru-chan," desah suara yang terdengar sangat menggoda.

"Ini siapa? Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!" protes Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Kau lupa, ya? Hm?"

"Kau! Sa-Sai!"

SET!

Sebuah tangan putih susu merampas dengan cepat ponsel Nokia X6 milik Naruto. Dengan sekali tekan pada sebuah tombol, sambungan itu pun terputus secara otomatis. Dan hal itu menimbulkan protes besar yang datang dari sang pemilik ponsel berwarna oranye dengan garis hitam yang menghiasinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Baka-Teme!" protes Naruto yang mulai meluapkan kemarahannya pada pemuda raven yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

"Semua waktumu hari ini untukku, Dobe. Hanya untukku! Bukan orang yang bernama Sai itu atau siapapun yang kau kenal!"

"Ghaa! Apa maksudmu, Teme?"

"Kau adalah milikku. Milik seorang Uchiha Sa-su-ke!" Kalimat yang sangat jelas mengartikan sebuah keegoisan dari seorang Uchiha. Dan Naruto tahu benar tentang itu.

"Menyebalkan! Kau sangat menyebalkan, Teme! Tak seharusnya kau bersikap seperti itu! Kau berlebihan!"

"Itu kulakukan karena aku sangat menyayangimu, Naruto. Sangat menyayangimu melebihi apapun dalam hidupku!"

Dengan itu mata biru langit Naruto pun membulat dengan sempurna. Ungkapan perasaan yang benar-benar jujur dari sang Teme-nya. Senang memang, tapi itu terasa berlebihan baginya.

"Ukh! Menyebalkan! Aku mau pulang." Pemuda berambut pirang itu pun berbalik meninggalkan sang pemuda raven. Mata onyx Sasuke hanya bisa menatap punggung Dobe-nya yang semakin lama semakin menghilang dari pandangannya.

**_a.n.t_**

Langkah kaki sang pemuda pirang itu begitu berat. Dia berjalan begitu lambat untuk mencapai rumahnya. Apa dia menggunakan sesuatu di kakinya itu? Tidak, dia tak menggunakan pemberat di kakinya. Yang dirasa berat itu adalah hatinya.

Tak seharusnya dia langsung melangkah meninggalkan sang kekasih seperti yang dilakukannya barusan. Dia berpikir bahwa kelakuannya itu adalah sebuah kesalahan.

SET!

Langkahnya berhenti begitu saja di tengah jalanan kecil. Tak ada orang yang lewat di daerah itu. Di sini, di jalan ini terlalu sepi. Mata biru itu bergerak menatap sang langit. Warna biru dengan awan-awan putih yang menghiasinya membuat wajah tan itu menampakkan senyum kecil. Hal yang ia sukai adalah langit. Ya, langit biru yang begitu indah.

Perlahan, senyuman itu luntur dari wajah karamelnya. Kini pandangan matanya menatap lurus apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Kosong.

Dia berdiri dalam diam. Kepala pirangnya bergerak menatap jalanan beraspal hitam yang gelap. Sebuah niat muncul dalam hatinya. Niat untuk kembali ke kediaman Uchiha.

Kaki panjang miliknya bergerak mundur seraya dengan dibalikkannya tubuh itu. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya lagi dan kali ini tujuannya benar-benar berbalik. Kembali ke rumah yang berisikan seorang pemuda yang ia sayangi.

"Sasuke." serunya sambil mempercepat langkah kakinya.

**...BER-SAM-BUNG...

* * *

**

**Fict ini akan berakhir di chapter 2. Hohoho... SasuNaru Day akhirnya tiba juga di tahun ini. Semoga tahun depan masih ada Lagi, nyakkk...**

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict Tsuki. **

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


	2. Teme is Mine

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, Out of Characters, Alternative Universe. Don't like, don't read!**

**_a.n.t_**

**~Keep Your Hands of Mine!~**

_**Last Chapter **_

**by: Aoi no Tsuki**

_**...For Indonesian SasuNaru Day...

* * *

**_

Waktu satu setengah menit sudah berlalu sejak Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah Sasuke. Sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang kuno pun kini terlihat di depan matanya. Tapi, yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah seorang pemuda raven yang berpakaian lengkap yang mulai berjalan menjauhi pagar rumah kediaman Uchiha.

"Sasuke? Mau ke mana?" Dari balik dinding gang mata biru itu memperhatikan Sasuke yang kini sudah berjarak jauh darinya.

Dengan hati-hati, Naruto berjalan mengikuti Sasuke. Tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan sang Uchiha bungsu. Arah yang dituju semakin terlihat di depan mata biru Naruto. Dan itu adalah sebuah taman kota. Ya, sebuah taman kotalah yang menjadi tempat tujuan Sasuke.

Di sini? Dengan siapa?

Pertanyaan yang bergelayut dalam pikiran sang Uzumaki. Kepercayaan Naruto mulai goyah ketika sosok pemuda berambut cokelat panjang mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Sedikit kecewa saat melihat hal itu kemudian rasa cemburulah yang datang setelahnya.

Tetap terdiam di tempat yang tak jauh dari Sasuke dan orang itu berada. Terus menerus sang Uzumaki memperhatikan kedua sosok tersebut. Dari sebuah pohon di tengah taman kota ia bersembunyi dari kekasihnya.

Sapaan yang berujung sebuah bahan pembicaraan. Dan itu benar-benar terjadi di antara kedua pemuda tersebut. Antara Sasuke dan...

"Hei, sudah lama kah kau menunggu?" Sebuah sapaan bersuara datar datang dari sosok pemuda yang memiliki mata lavender. Tubuhnya yang hampir sama dengan Sasuke memudahkannya untuk berbicara empat mata dengan sang Uchiha.

"Hn, tidak. Baru saja setelah kau datang," balas Sasuke tak kalah datarnya dengan sang pemuda Hyuuga. Mata onyx-nya menatap serius iris berwarna lavender itu.

"... Masalahmu itu membuatku bingung, Sasuke. Jika kau bertengkar terus dengan Dobe-mu itu," Jeda dalam beberapa detik. Neji mendekatkan dirinya ke telinga Sasuke lalu dia berbisik, "putuskan saja dia dan jadikan aku sebagai penggantinya,"

Mata onyx itu terbelalak dengan sempurna kemudian sebuah pandangan tajam pun diperlihatkannya di depan mata tanpa pupil itu. "Jangan bercanda!" geram Sasuke menggertakkan deretan giginya.

Tawaran terbrengsek yang pernah Sasuke dengar dalam hidupnya adalah hari ini. Bagaimana bisa dia memutuskan Dobe-nya dengan mudah lalu menggantikannya dengan sosok pemuda yang berada di depannya sekarang? Tidak! Dia tak 'kan melakukan hal bodoh dan brengsek seperti itu.

Sasuke menyayangi pemuda pirang itu. Sasuke mencintainya. Sasuke mengganggap pemuda pirang itu sebagai sesuatu yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Seorang Uzumaki Naruto adalah yang terindah baginya, bagi dirinya dan juga hidupnya.

Keegoisan dalam diri Sasukelah yang membuat sang Dobe membencinya. Keegoisan karena ingin memonopoli sang Dobe dan tak 'kan membiarkan orang lain untuk memilikinya.

"Bagaimana jawabanmu, Sasuke?" seru Neji seraya menyentuh lembut pipi putih susu Sasuke.

"... Tidak. Jawabanku adalah 'tidak' untuk pertanyaanmu itu, Hyuuga." jawab Sasuke dingin sambil menarik lepas tangan sang Hyuuga dari pipinya.

"_Are you sure_, Uchiha-Sama?" Kali ini jemari pucat milik Neji pun bergerak menyentuh pipi Sasuke, lagi. Pemuda Hyuuga ini tak peduli terhadap penolakan yang baru saja ia terima. Senyuman tipis dapat terlihat jelas dari wajah Neji.

Mata onyx Sasuke memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah orang yang berada di depannya. Sentuhan itu seakan menghipnotisnya, membawanya ke dunia yang lain.

"Jangan... Sasu-ke..." seruan itu akhirnya keluar dari bibir manis Naruto. Terdengar lirih dan begitu getir.

Mata biru yang sedari tadi melihat kejadian itu sedikit meredup. Cahaya indahnya hampir sirna. Tapi, keyakinan dalam dirinyalah yang membuat hal itu tak 'kan terjadi. Dia percaya, sangat percaya pada pemuda bermata onyx itu.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Uchiha Sasuke? Hm?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang Hyuuga untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Dan Sasuke hanya bungkam mulut di hadapannya.

Jari pucat itu bergerak mengelus rambut hitam kebiruan Sasuke lalu berjalan ke arah kening sang Uchiha. Dan sentuhan terakhir jatuh pada pipi kenyal Sasuke. "Ingat. Kau selalu berbeda pendapat dengan Dobe-mu itu, 'kan? Kau sangat menyayanginya dan tak ingin orang lain menyentuhnya, bukan?"

"..."

Tetap diam. Sang Uchiha hanya diam mendengarkan semua kalimat beruntun dari mulut penerus keluarga Hyuuga.

"Tapi, apa Dobe-mu juga akan melakukan hal sepertimu, Sasuke? Menyayangimu dan tak 'kan membiarkan tubuhmu ini tersentuh oleh orang lain... sepertiku? Bo-!"

"STOPP! JANGAN SENTUH SASUKE LAGI!" Teriakan yang besar itu membuat kedua pemuda yang berada di taman kota itu langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Semua orang yang lewat pun ikut melihat kejadian itu.

Mata onyx Sasuke terbelalak dengan sempurna melihat sang Dobe yang kini berada tak jauh darinya. Hanya beberapa langkah yang terhitung untuk mendekati sang pemuda pirang itu.

"Dobe milikmu datang, Sasuke." seru Neji yang melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Sasuke.

"Kau! Jangan! Sentuh! Sasuke!" geramnya lagi seraya melangkah mendekati sang pemuda Uchiha. Naruto terus berjalan dengan air mata yang masih tertahan di kelopak mata birunya. Sasuke hanya berdiri di tempatnya hingga pemuda berkulit karamel itu berada tepat di depannya. Kali ini sang Uchiha bungsu tak berkutik untuk melakukan sesuatu.

SET!

Naruto kini berdiri di antara Sasuke dan Neji. Perasaan kesal yang kini menguasai hatinya. Api cemburu berkobar di dalam hati Naruto. Mata biru yang seindah langit itu muak melihat dua pemuda yang sedang sibuk dengan pembicaraannya. Itu membuat Naruto gerah.

Sang Hyuuga sialan yang membuat api itu semakin membara. Hati Naruto seakan ingin meledak dan melumat-lumat pemuda itu. Sebuah sentuhan yang dilakukan sang Hyuuga terhadap Teme-nya berhasil membuat emosi itu keluar dengan mulus.

"Jangan pernah sentuh, Sasuke!" teriak Naruto seraya menarik lengan putih susu itu menjauh dari Neji. Mata onyx itu benar-benar terbelakak kaget untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dan itu mengesankan. "Kau! Kau pulang saja sana! Sasuke itu... Sasuke itu milikku! Hanya milikku!" teriaknya keras yang berhasil membuat dua pemuda yang berbeda marga itu terdiam.

"Dobe."

"Pulang, Teme! Sekarang!" raungnya yang kini melangkah jauh meninggalkan sang Hyuuga dan seluruh penonton yang melihat aksinya.

**_a.n.t_**

Tangan karamel itu terus menggenggamnya erat. Setiap langkah yang mereka lalui membuat sang Uchiha terdiam. Genggaman tangan yang dirasakannya seakan tak ingin melepaskan dirinya. Ada rasa cemas dan takut dalam hati sang Uchiha. Dia takut jika Dobe-nya berpikir tentang kejadian barusan. Kejadian di saat Sasuke bersama dengan pria lain dan itu seorang Hyuuga.

"Maaf," Permintaan maaf yang langsung terlontar dari mulutnya. Suara itu begitu lembut dan halus. Tapi, perkataan itu seakan tak didengar oleh pemuda pirang itu. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat, begitu cepat hingga nafas yang tertahan itu begitu sesak.

"Bodoh! Ka-u bodoh, Sa-suke! Bisa-bisanya kau... Bisa-bisanya ka-u..." Perkataan yang tak terselesaikan itu terhenti begitu saja bersamaan dengan langkah kakinya. Air mata yang sedari tertahan di kelopak mata biru itu akhirnya mengalir membasahi pipi karamel Naruto.

Sesak. Begitu sesak hingga dia sulit untuk berbicara. Tubuhnya kini berbalik menatap pemuda raven di depannya.

Biru dan onyx.

Tatapan itu begitu sakit untuk dilihat. Air mata itu semakin deras mengalir saat pandangan matanya menatap bola mata yang serupa dengan langit malam. Tangan karamel itu meraih punggung Sasuke lalu memeluknya erat. Isakan tangisnya terdengar jelas di telinga sang Uchiha. Bisa-bisanya dia membuat Dobe-nya menangis. Bisa-bisanya dia membuat Dobe-nya merasakan kesedihan.

Tubuh yang lebih tinggi dari Naruto itu hanya terdiam. Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam. Tangannya terasa berat untuk membalas pelukan dari sang Dobe. Hatinya merasa sangat bersalah karena telah membuat sang Dobe mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Sasuke,"

Panggilan kah? Seruan kah nama itu? Atau pertanyaan kah itu? Yang mana? Yang mana arti dari nada yang diucapkannya?

Sasuke perlahan meraih pinggang Naruto. Kemudian memeluknya dan mencium puncak kepala pirang itu.

"Maaf, Dobe. Aku membuat kesalahan besar hari ini. Kesalahan karena telah membuatmu menangis," Pernyataan itu dibalas dengan sebuah pelukan erat lagi dan lagi. Wajah karamel itu masih terbenam di dada Sasuke. Dan tangisan itu meredam.

Terdiam dalam kehangatan yang telah mereka buat. Membuat keduanya merasa nyaman. Perlahan, dekapan itu terlepas dari tubuh mungil Naruto. Mata onyx itu menatap bola mata berwarna biru langit milik sang Dobe.

Biru dan onyx.

Warna yang tak serupa itu bertemu pandang untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tak terhitung oleh mata dan jari. Mungkin sudah lebih dari seribu kali dua pasang mata itu saling melihat. Dan mereka saling melengkapi.

"Haha..." tawa itu terlihat sangat pahit di depan mata onyx itu. Begitu tak menyenangkannya untuk dilihat.

Pemuda raven itu hanya bisa terdiam memandang Dobe-nya. Mulutnya terus mengatup tanpa kata-kata. Dia bingung. Apa yang seharusnya dilakukan saat ini? Apa?

Berbicara kah? Berlari kah? Memeluknya lagi?

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke..."

Dia begitu senang. Dia begitu bahagia. Pikiran negatif tentang Teme-nya telah lenyap begitu saja. Rasa cinta yang berada dalam hatinya semakin besar untuk sang Uchiha. Dia sangat mencintai Uchiha Sasuke. Baginya Sasuke adalah segalanya.

"Aku tak 'kan mengubah pikiranku tentangmu, Teme. Aku percaya kau, sangat mempercayaimu, Sasuke." Sebuah senyuman pun terlukis di wajah tan Naruto.

SET!

Tangan putih susu itu menyentuh lembut rambut pirang Naruto. Sebuah senyuman hangat pun terukir kembali di wajah _stoic _sang Uchiha. "Jangan pernah menghilang. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, Naruto."

"Hm, tak 'kan, Sasuke."

Kata terakhir itu ditutup dengan sebuah ciuman yang diberikan sang Uchiha bungsu pada Dobe-nya. Terasa lembut dan manis. Kemudian, senyuman hangat pun menghias di wajah mereka. Senyuman tulus nan hangat yang pernah mereka lihat.

**Uchiha Sasuke ****and Uzumaki Naruto**

**...END...

* * *

**

**Braakk! Jderr!**

**Hasilnya gaje, euy. –pLak-**

**Tsuki terLaLu Lebay buatnya nich. *bungkuk***

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict Tsuki. **

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Happy S.N Day 2010**

**A****rigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
